Fine Line
by Vampluva55
Summary: All Human Bella/Edward. SO Bella gets dumped by her bf James and slowly starts to fall for her Bio partner. Bad summery but please try. Not as bad as it sounds... i hope


**Ok so I'm trying something a little different and the first chapter is a little short but just try it and see.**

When I was a little girl, my teacher told us all to draw a picture of what we thought love was. My picture was of two pink heats that came from each side of the standard white construction paper and merged together twisting, much like how you would squeeze the water out of a towel. You would assume, as I did when I drew that picture, that the two hearts wanted to be together. That the love was mutual, because that's how love works, you love someone and they love you back. Everything is supposed to be fuzzy and warm and good.

It's not like it came as a shock when he dumped me. Despite what you might think, I'm not stupid. Really. I knew things weren't working out. And by sophomore year of high school, everyone knows that love doesn't last. I mean we're teenagers, It's not like you meet a guy and know you're going to be with him for the rest of your life. And these aren't commitment issues I'm having here, it's the truth. I am 16 years old. I was not going to marry my high school sweetheart, James.

But the thing is, I thought we were going to make it. I did. And it's not like people go into relationships expecting them to go wrong. You have fun. You're in love, and then its over and you can't really blame the other person when it does finally blow up in your face. At least I tell myself this now. But hey, what else am I supposed to do? Mope around the house wishing James would come back and sweep me off my feet with a bouquet of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates (with caramel filling)? Well yes, I did do that. And I ate an entire carton of ice cream (chocolate chip cookie dough) while crying my eyes out and cursing James with my best friend Alice via the phone.

And then on Monday I put on my brave face (extra volumizing water proof mascara and pink lip gloss) so I could face my now ex-boyfriend with my friends backing me up the whole way and whispering "bitch" in my ear at every girl who James even looked at. It's what we girls do. So supportive of each other.

It was working pretty well until the inevitable James Vs. Bella showdown after fifth period English when we came face to face in the hallway.

"Hey Bella."

Blank stare.

"Bella?"

"What James."

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward for us I still-"

"If you say 'I still want to be friends' I might have to punch you in the face."

"Fine. I was just trying to be nice about this."

"How can we be nice about this? You dumped me. I'll _somehow_ manage to get over you, after all you are _so _irreplaceable."

So I walked off with a flick of my hair and a pointed glare at him. Making sure I was swinging my hips as I went so that, as was later confirmed by Alice, James would stare lustfully after me and would regret ever breaking up with me and jump off a bridge. Well a girl can dream…

So I finally got to Bio after an exhausting day of telling my tragic story of heartbreak to all the main gossip sources (Jessica) so that the story would get to the people from my point of view. All I wanted was to climb onto my lab stool and doze off until the final bell rang.

I don't mean to give you the wrong view of me. I work hard at school. I get A's (and B's…) and I am very "well behaved and disciplined" as my last report card said, but I had a long day so don't judge me.

So anyway, I was settling down for a nice long nap when my freaky lab partner Edwin or Emmers or something came in and sat in his seat next to me. Not that this is unusual, of course he would sit next to me, but the weird thing was, he was staring at me funny. Edwin (?) was always a bit weird though. He used to be normal, and we were sort of friends in first grade, but he just drifted away from the rest of our class. And we all just left him alone.

"What?" I said, throwing him a quick glare and spotting his Bio binder with "EDWARD" scribbled in black Sharpie across the front. Oh so that was his name! I should try to remember that…

"Nothing." I sighed and turned away.

"It's just," He started talking again, and I turned around to face him again.

"I heard about you and James. Sorry."

"Um, thanks I guess." This was weird. I tried to avoid talking to Edward as much as I could and now we were having a conversation about my failed relationship. I was almost glad when our Bio teacher walked in the classroom and started the lesson. Almost.

**So idk if this is any good and if nobody likes it I wont keep writing it but I wanted to try something less depressing and more fun, but knowing me somebody will probably end up getting shot (lol…?) so anyway please please please R AND R**

**Luv yall!**


End file.
